A first conventional example of this type of air conditioning seat device is shown in FIG. 24. Such an air conditioning seat device has seat 3 for an automobile including backrest 1 and seating position 2, and Peltier module 4. Main heat exchanger 5 and waste-heat heat exchanger 6 are connected to Peltier module 4. Main heat exchanger 5 cools or warms airflow, and waste-heat heat exchanger 6 heat-exchanges waste heat with airflow. Airflow blowout holes (hereinafter referred to as “holes”) 8 provided on skin cover 7 of seat 3 blow out airflow. Air duct 9 provided inside backrest 1 and seating part 2, communicating main heat exchanger 5 and holes 8, conveys airflow to be blown out through holes 8. Waste-heat air duct 10 conveys waste-heat airflow from waste-heat heat exchanger 6. Main fan 11 and auxiliary fan 12 convey airflow to main heat exchanger 5 and waste-heat heat exchanger 6, each connected to Peltier module 4, respectively. Temperature sensor 13 is mounted to Peltier module 4 at the side of main heat exchanger 5. Controller 14, in response to an output from temperature sensor 13, controls electric power application to Peltier module 4, and fans 11 and 12.
While a user drives the automobile, Peltier module 4, main fan 11, and auxiliary fan 12 are activated. In summer, airflow conveyed by main fan 11 is cooled by heat transfer from Peltier module 4, in main heat exchanger 5, is conveyed through air duct 9, and blows out as cool air through holes 8. Waste-heat airflow is warmed by heat transfer from Peltier module 4, in waste-heat heat exchanger 6, and blows out as waste heat through waste-heat air duct 10. Meanwhile, in winter, airflow conveyed by main fan 11 is warmed by heat transfer from Peltier module 4, in main heat exchanger 5, is conveyed through air duct 9, and blows out as warm air through holes 8. The waste-heat airflow is cooled by heat transfer from Peltier module 4, in waste-heat heat exchanger 6, and blows out as waste heat through waste-heat air duct 10. In this way, the back and buttocks of a vehicle occupant are cooled or warmed for air-conditioning a seat in the first conventional example, which is disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. H09-505497.
In addition, as a second conventional example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. S60-193412 discloses the following as shown in FIG. 25. This seat air-conditioning apparatus has a built-in air bag 23 in the main part of seat 21, that forcibly sucks outside air through skin cloth 22, a part of the main part of seat 21, which touches a human back. Further, the apparatus has built-in dehumidifier/dryer 26 in the headrest, which dehumidifies and dries outside air sucked by air bag 23, and exhausts it through air bag 23 to the human back. Dehumidifier/dryer 26 includes cooler/dehumidifier 24 and heater/dryer 25. Inlet air duct 27 and outlet air duct 28 allows dehumidifier/dryer 26 and air bag 23 to communicate. In the above-mentioned makeup, the outside air on the human back surface is sucked to air bag 23 through skin cloth 22. This outside air has a temperature of 32° C. and humidity of 80% (hereinafter, indicated as “80% RH”), for example. The outside air enters cooler/dehumidifier 24 through inlet air duct 27 to be cooled and dehumidified (condensing). The air after the process is in 15° C. and 100% RH, for example, which is further sent to heater/dryer 25 to be heated and dried. The air after the process is in 30° C. and 50% RH. The air processed in this way enters air bag 23 through outlet air duct 28, and blows out through skin cloth 22 toward the human back. This suppresses a sense of steaminess, preventing the body temperature from being lowered due to the cooled air.
In Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. H11-123959, a third conventional example is disclosed, where an absorbent material (a hygroscopic material) is used. As shown in FIGS. 26 through 28, backrest 29 has air duct 30 therein. Between backrest 29 and air duct 30, moisture-permeable layer 31 is arranged that permeates according to the gradient of a vapor partial pressure, and also that is air-impermeable. The vapor that permeates from backrest 29 flows into air duct 30 through moisture-permeable layer 31. Then, the air dried by air dryer unit 32 having a moisture-absorbing material flows into air duct 30. Accordingly, the vapor outside backrest 29 permeates moisture-permeable layer 31, and is absorbed in the dried air. FIG. 27 shows a makeup of air dryer unit 32, having reaction boxes 35 and 36. Reaction boxes 35 and 36 have air inlets 37 and 38, filled with an absorbent material such as zeolite or silica gel, and have integrated electric heaters 41 and 42, respectively. Air flap 34, electrically driven, switches the air flow between air outlet 40 connected to the inlet of air duct 30, and air outlet 39 open to the vehicle cabin. In the above-mentioned makeup, two reaction boxes 35 and 36 are alternately switched between the moisture-absorption process and the recycling process, for continuously running air dryer unit 32. While heater 41 is recycling reaction box 35 (recycling process), reaction box 36 performs a moisture-absorption process. In the moisture-absorption process, the adsorbent material performs a moisture-absorption action to dry the air flowing in the reaction box, and also heats the air by the heat of adsorption. When the adsorbent in reaction box 36 is saturated with moisture, air flap 34 is switched as shown by the broken line, and power is applied to heater 42 to recycle reaction box 36. At the same time, reaction box 35 dries the air flowing therein by a moisture-absorption action of the adsorbent material. Fan 43 may be allocated near air outlet 39 as shown in FIG. 28.
In summer, the temperature of a seat in a parked automobile rises to as high as approximately 60° C. by insolation. In such a situation, the air conditioning seat device of the first conventional example activates Peltier module 4 and main fan 11, cools airflow, and conveys it to holes 8. However, the temperature of skin cover 7 of seat 3 is approximately 60° C., and thus the temperature of skin cover 7 does not fall in a short time. Further, as the temperature of airflow decreases, its relative humidity increases. Because airflow blows out in this condition, a perspiring vehicle occupant feels steaminess, which is discomfort. Meanwhile, in winter, the apparatus activates Peltier module 4 and main fan 11, warms airflow, and blows it out through holes 8. The temperature-rise value at this time is determined by the warming heat quantity by Peltier module 4 and the airflow volume. The blowout temperature is determined by the ambient temperature with the temperature-rise value added, however, does not rise to a temperature at which the vehicle occupant feels warm if the ambient temperature is low.
In addition, the second conventional example requires a drain pipe for draining dew condensation water, because cooler/dehumidifier 24 dehumidifies. Therefore, a special modification is required for an automobile, or it is almost infeasible for a movable chair in an office.
In the third conventional example, moisture such as sweat from a human body is absorbed only at a portion contacting backrest 29, and the absorbed amount is small because moisture is absorbed through clothes and moisture-permeable layer 31.